1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical module having an optical axis and at least one focus, and a light source, a module intended to be placed in a headlight for a motor vehicle. The module comprises a reflector in the vicinity of the focus of the reflector and a transparent optical deviation element placed in front of part of the reflector, this element consisting of a module comprising a lens referred to as a “square lens” and a reflector placed at the rear of the lens, the module being able to provide an essentially horizontal spread of the light.
2. Description of the Related Art
A headlight comprising a square lens is known from the patent EP 1 243 846. This headlight has the advantage of a relatively small depth (that is to say a size in the direction of the optical axis) and a high light flux.
An improved headlight using this type of lens was proposed in the patent EP 1 491 816: the reflector has a cutout and at least one supplementary reflector disposed on the same side as the cutout, the supplementary reflector being designed to collect the light coming from the light source leaving through this cutout in order to produce a supplementary light beam not intercepted by the lens. The headlight thus keeps a small depth and a high light flux and makes it possible to obtain great range for the beam and, if so desired, to achieve a cutoff for the beam inclined to the horizontal, in particular for a dipped function.
However, these optical modules with a square lens are still susceptible to improvements, in particular on the optical level.
There is, therefore, a need to provide an optical module that improves on the optical systems of the past.